1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to an electronic apparatus having a wireless communication function, such as a notebook portable computer or PDA.
2. Description of the Related Art
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2000-188506, for example, discloses a mobile communication apparatus as an electronic apparatus having a wireless communication function. The mobile communication apparatus contains an antenna device in which a ground pattern element and a reactance element are mounted on a printed circuit board, and they are connected to each other by a conductive pattern element.
The conductive pattern element is formed as a microstrip line for power supply, and has an end thereof connected to a meandering conductor that is connected to the reactance element, and the other end connected to a transceiver. Namely, on the printed  circuit board, the rectangular reactance element and the transceiver are mounted.
Therefore, in the above-mentioned mobile communication apparatus, the mounting space on the printed circuit of the antenna device has a low degree of freedom in design. Further, the reactance element has a structure in which the meandering conductor is provided in a substrate formed of an insulating material. The substrate is considered not to be inherently necessary for the antenna device. The unnecessary, in a meaning, element increases the required raw material cost and the size of the apparatus.